Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for programming a remote control device and, more particularly, to systems and methods for programming a remote control device associated with a first electronic device to control a second electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Remote control devices are often provided with a wide variety of electronic devices, such as televisions, audio receivers, DVD players and the like, in order to remotely control the operation of the associated electronic device. Each electronic device typically includes a “native” remote control device, which is programmed with a particular set of key codes for controlling the particular associated electronic device. For example, a Sony brand television will typically be sold along with an accompanying remote control, which is programmed to only control the associated Sony television of a particular model.
Many consumers have a more than a single electronic device within a room of their home, and many such electronic devices may be interconnected to provide a “multi-media” or “home theater” experience at home. For example, it is common to have a cable or satellite receiver set-top-box that is connected to a television set, which may further be connected to an audio receiver or sound system, as well as a DVD player or a DVR system. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a single remote control that is programmed to control more than one, or even all, of the electronic devices within such a room.
So-called “universal remote controllers” allow a user to program a single remote control device to control more than one electronic device, such as a television and a sound system. However, programming a universal remote controller typically involves either manually entering identifying information about the electronic device to be controlled (such as, for example, the manufacturer and/or model of the device), or looking up (based on the manufacturer and/or model of the device) and then manually entering one or more programming codes. This process can be complex, time-consuming and may be too complicated for individuals lacking a certain degree of technical know-how.
There is thus a need for improved systems and methods for programming remote control devices in this, as well as a variety of other, applications.